The Adventures of The Magic Crew
Starring Mariah Witch,Shine Willows, and Nia Corn. Chapter 1 (Let It "Shine") (Written by Mariah Witch) One day, I was talking to Lala (Draulaura, She's a Vamp.) and not knowing a new ghoul was coming. She had came and told us her name is Shine Willows. "I'm a pi- uhhhh human" said Shine, followed by Lala saying "But why do you have purple hair?" Which made Shine to say "I dyed it purple", I knew Shine wasn't normal but she could be telling the truth. Meanwhile, I was walking down the hallway when I saw somethng that answered my question... Shine's pixie! She turn into one in front of me! She turn back to a human when she saw me, "Okay, I'm a pixie." said Shine "Why you didn't tell no one?" I said "Because I'm magical and not really a monster." said Shine sadly. Thats when I said "Come with me..". Afterwards, We was at a empty room with a desk and a chair, The chair turned to show a ghoul named Nia Corn. "Hello" She said in her English voice. "Hi" said Shine "Shine, This is Nia Corn the daugther of the unicorn." said I "Yes I am" said Nia. "How can y'all help?" said Shine "Because we're magical too, Look!" said Nia, she start making magic from her horn and turned a plant rainbow colored. Thats when I kicked in and made the plant bigger and Shine made the plant longer and grow flowers. We all thought we was a good team which maded us "The Magic Crew". At the End, Shine told everyone she was a pixie. The End Chapter 2 (A Helpful Team) (Written by Nia Corn) It all started the next day, The whole crew (Mariah,Shine, and me) was at the HeadQuarters (The room). We was talking but then the subject turn into "School Things" to "Crushes". Knowing Mariah, She was going to say Jackson of course. I think she stalks him every time he walks, anyways.. It was my turn, so what did I say? Andy Beast, Why, becuase it's my heart NOT yours. Shine said she don't have a crush but we told her it's ok, we like her for well..Her. Mariah then start talking about what should "The Crew" do? After alot of thinking, We all said "Helping" at the same time. Thats when the bell ring, We then ran down the hallway thats when i turned into my unicorn mode and my friends catched a ride on me. Thats when we ran into Operettta (a musicial phantom), She was in a HUGE rush for music class. We told her that she can catch a ride and she hopped on my back. after running my legs off! Operetta was at class. She thanks us and we with to class. After class, We wish there was more helping but everyone was okay. Thats when Shine took us to the HeadQuarters and told us something sad but amazing! "Listen, Me and my sisters are looking for my long lost sister named Ocean. She's the pixie of water and we can't have a Sweet 16 -Bday if we don't find her. My mom told me a magic jewel called "The Answer Jewel" will show where my sis is, so will you come with me the next day"? Happily, Me and Mariah answered "YES". The End Chapter 3 (The Quest) (Written by Shine Willows) Part 1 It was the day..the day We (Mariah,Nia,and me) was going into The Black Forest were a Jewel was there. The Answer Jewel is what it's called and it's going to be mine's. It was smooth sailing until I got struck in some quick sand and Nia tried all her might to get me out with her horn. After getting out, We walked again but we grew tired so Nia became a unicorn and we rode on her. Then, We came up ahead some vines so swung arcoss until some NPmonkeys (Monkeys that are Evil) cut our vines but we safely made it. Mariah then talked, which I only heard was "Blah blah Jackson blah blah And blah blah Magic blah blah". Nia then start talking about it was hard to hear due to her English(Brittish) voice. Thats when Nia slipped at a cliff, (Remember, we are riding her so we all fell) We tried our magic but it didn't work becuase of our falling speed. At this point, We're going to die..... Part 2 ...Almost falling to death, something catched us and it was Andy Beast. It puzzled me why he was here when he was at school. At his cave, He told us the way out until Nia came over and start talking to him. Right before they tried to kiss, Me and Mariah grab Nia hand and pull her to the vine back to the path. After swinging back, there was a bridge ahead called "T.B.M.I.G.T.E.Y Bridge". Mariah without any warning cross the bridge, when she got to the center of it the ground start shaking and slow moving was a monster with a large mouth around the bridge was moving up. "Oh My Horn, I know what that bridge stands for, it stands for That-Big-Monster-Is-Going-To-Eat-You" said Nia in fear. Nia quickly turned into a unicorn, I quickly got on Nia, She race down the bridge and grab mariah and put her on her back. As we safely continue our path, We was there! The jewel was there too, but when we grabed it.... The piece of land we was standing on came apart and fell down. I slipped and jewel was on the other side. Mariah had to choose what to save and i was hoping that it was me. As Mariah finally saved me, The piece of land fell to ground and we was okay. "Sorry about the jewel, Shine" said Mariah "It's ok, it wasn't worth as much friendship is" I said. We(Me,Nia, and Mariah) hugged and went to school. Chapter 4 (Mariah and The Animal Farm) (Written by Mariah Witch) It all started when I finally made a Animal Potion, "Yes, Finally I made a it"! I said. I then sat the potion on a table. Without knowing, "Someone" grabed it! As I reach for it, I didn't feel it and i look on the table and it isn't there. "It's not here, guys" I yelled. We (Me,Nia, and Shine) searched for it but couldn't find it. Soon, The fire alarm came on and the water sprinkles came on but there was no water just some pink stuff. "Oh no, This is the-" I said trying to finsh the sentence. We then seen Cleo as not a human but a donkey. "Oh My Ra, Why am I a donkey.. was it you, Mariah who did this to me"?!?!? said Cleo, while she was stomping around she almost steped on Deuce who was now a real snake. Clawdeen then came out said she was "A wolf in a mini skirt". Seeing that she was a 4 leg wolf in her skirt, Only. Thats when Draulaura flew in as a bat and Frankie as a starfish, which she quoted that "This isn't funny, Just because starfishes arms can come off doesn't mean i have be one". After that Ghoulia showed up as a turtle pushing Lagoona in a fiashbowl becuase she was now a fish. "Look at me, I'm a fish" said Lagoona. I told everyone to claim down and i try to fix it. As I quickly made the spell, everyone was by me. Robecca and Rochelle was now birds and start chirping for no reason. Venus was trying to come in front as it revealed that she was plant and fell and broke her pot. After seeing that I was done and spilled it every where and everyone was back to normal. We soon saw it was Invsi-Billy, who did it. "Sorry, I though it would be funny" he said. I said "It's okay, Just don't mess with my potions again". As he left, Shine was seen with her mouth open looking at him...... Chapter 5 (The Fabulous Nightmare) (Written by Nia Corn) Once upon a day, ''I was friends with Nightmare (H.H. Bloodgood's horse). I was just walking in Horse mode when I came to her office. Not knowing, Nightmare though i was just a horse with a horn. She came near me, "Hey Night mare" I said. She seems like she wants to get out of the school for while, so I sneaked her out. But She ran non-stop. So I ran after her, up ahead there was a un-finish bridge but glad she jumped to the other side safe. For me, I had to go to the long way so I can avoid the bridge. she then ran around a lake, not looking i ran into it. I almost catched her but she ran too fast for me and I slipped plus i lost her trail. I called her name but couldn't find her, but then I founded her! I was so glad but she was holding on a piece of cliff and holing on for her life. I quickly pulled her up and saved her life. We then laid by the cliff and looked at the clouds for fun. I got her back the school, there i told her i couldn't be her friend that much becuase i was human. And that was the last time i seen her, well I seen her sometimes. But that will be the only time we was close... KINDA. Chapter 6 (Hair-Sized) ''(Written by Shine Willows) At School, Me, Nia, and Mariah was in class. When Mariah start saying something. "Hey Shine, How's the world to you when your small"? said Mariah. "Have you been in somebody's hair' said Nia. I said No, which made me think about the idea. I turn into a pixie and flew into anybody or somebody's hair. My first landing was Clawd's hair. Which looked like a jungle, so I cross his arm to Draculaura's ponytail. It was "fun" until the bell ringed and everyone left. As Draulaura walked, I start to fly again. But there was a bump in the road, When i was flying one of deuce's sankes tried to eat me and it grab me by the foot! It finally swallowed me but I was able to get out. There was more chaos in I always ran into Heath's hair. But i quickly dodge it so I wouldn't in up in flames, Also at moment I remember that he's hair wasn't hot until he's excited. I felt like a dumb person for forgetting that, anyways I was in Lagoona's hair which was soooo water like crazy. The bad part was that she was shaking it and all the water got on me. Later, I FINALLY 'gave it up and catched up to Mariah and Nia in the next class. "Where have you been"? said Mariah. "In everyone's hair..." I said. "Thats not nice, Shine, to irk people" said Mariah. "No, I mean Their really hair, Mariah" I said. "Thats Rude, Shine" said Nia. "Guys, I'm serious, I'm not kidding" I said. But Nia said "I hope they're ok and not mad". Chapter 7 (Sibling Festival- Mariah's side of The Story) ''(Written by Mariah Witch) Chapter 8 (Sibling Festival- Nia's side of The Story) (Written by Nia Corn) Chapter 9 (Sibling Festival- Shine's side of The Story) (Written by Shine Willows) Chapter 10 (Making A Book) ''(Written by Mariah, ''Nia''', and Shine) (Words in Italic is Mariah, Words in Bold is Nia, and Words Underline is Shine) Category:Mariah Witch's Books Category:Fanfiction